Goodnight and Go
by MyNameIsKanz
Summary: A Songfic taken from Imogen Heap's song. It's about Kenshin and Kaoru stalking each other, and they finally meet in front of Sano's house. The weird thing is, Sano's not even in this fic!RR


Disclaimer: Kenshin is Nobuhiro Watsuki's, and Goodnight and Go is Imogen Heap's. I just combine both of them.

The real lyrics of the song would be in italic plus bold. Like **_this_**. Ok? Ok?

Goodnight and Go

**_Say Goodnight and Go…_**

Always at this time, when the night was full of stars, and the moon was just beautiful, the beautiful raven haired girl came into that café to end her day. She always sat under the beautiful ocean paintings. But as she sat, the deep ocean blue of the painting became nothing. Her beautiful sapphire eyes, the glow in her eyes when she was thinking about happy things, or the sad glimpse of deep blue when she was sad, all of them were unpicturable.

She ordered a cup of hot cappuccino. She didn't like coffee that much, but from the glow of her eyes, and from the movement of her pink lips that pressed to each other, everyone knows she enjoyed her sip. Such a beautiful woman. She is priceless.

_**Skipping beats, blushing cheeks I am struggling**_

She was the only reason why Kenshin visited the café every Tuesday after work. He sat in a place where he could see her and catch her expression clearly. Her sapphire eyes, rosy lips, raven hair, glowing olive skin… Perfect. He took a sip of his black coffee to cover his blush. He sighed. Coffee is not good for someone with heart problem. He had that heart problem now; his heart was beating a little too fast everytime he saw her.

_**Daydreaming, bed scenes in the corner cafe**_

**_And then I'm left in bits recovering tectonic… trembling…_**

Kenshin blushed madly. A little fantasy wouldn't harm, right? The black liquid inside the cup moved a bit, just like his trembling hand. Kenshin sighed helpless, and smiled. How he liked every feeling he got everytime he saw or thought about her. He wanted to see her, hug her, feel her lips, her beat against his body, and hear her voice, her laugh, just her. Just her. Just her.

"**_You get me every time…" _**he whispered. How he tried hard to fight his feelings…

_**Why d'ya have to be so cute?**_

_**It's impossible to ignore you**_

**_Must you make me laugh so much?_**

**_Its bad enough we get along so well_**

The raven haired girl yawned and started to pack up her things; her magazines, PDA, wallet… he put it all in her bag and walked to the door. Then she saw Kenshin, and smiled to him a bit, nodded her head to him.

_**Say goodnight and go**_

Kenshin sighed. "Good night, whoever you are." he whispered to himself. Thank god he became a regular visitor there. She recognised him.

_

* * *

Just a minute more… A minute more… Kaoru looked at her watch and sipped her tea. __Just a minute more… A minute more… _She tapped her feet on her apartment floor impatiently. She went to the kitchen, counted one, to ten, and went back to her living room. Dark. That room was still dark, even though with a little help of the moonlight she could peep what's inside it. Kaoru looked at her watch and sipped her tea. She tapped her feet on her apartment floor impatiently. She went to the kitchen, counted one, to ten, and went back to her living room. Dark. That room was still dark, even though with a little help of the moonlight she could peep what's inside it. 

_**Follow you home, you've got your headphones on and you're dancing**_

Suddenly that room became really bright. The red haired man came in, threw magazines, newspapers that he brought on the sofa, but put his camera bag slowly on the floor near the sofa. He got into the kitchen. He took a big bottle of mineral water from the mini bar and drank it. He put his headphone on and turned his iPod. Soon, he danced in front of the TV, and once tried to do the moonwalk move. He couldn't do it, but his attempt made him look even cuter.

He tried to do another difficult dance move, and failed. His well-carved face looked disappointed, but soon he smiled to himself and tried another moves, the easier ones.

_**Got lucky, beautiful shot you're taking everything off**_

_**Watch the curtains wide open**_

Kaoru blushed hard when she saw him. He turned off his iPod, and suddenly took off his shirt. He stood still for a while, tried to cool his body down after those dancing. Today Kaoru can see his body perfectly; well toned stomach, hand and chest. A very beautiful shot.

_**Then you fall in the same routine **_

**_Flicking through the TV relaxed and reclining_**

He threw himself to his sofa, and grabbed his TV remote control. He found his channel and seriously watched it. Sometimes he laughed, or smiled his beautiful smile. He was so carefree, so relaxed and he was really handsome like that. That was his true self; spontaneous, nice, free. Just like she wanted him to be.

Kaoru smiled, "**_And you think you're alone..." _**she whispered.

_**Why d'ya have to be so cute?**_

_**It's impossible to ignore you**_

**_Must you make me laugh so much?_**

**_Its bad enough we get along so well_**

He turned off the TV, yawned and took his bag, his magazines and papers, and went to his bedroom. A moment later, the light disappeared from his room. All Kaoru could see was only darkness, not even a glimpse of moonlight.

_**Say goodnight and go**_

"Goodnight, whoever you are…" Kaoru whispered.

* * *

"SANO!!! GET OUT!!! I NEED YOUR HELP NOW!! OPEN THE DOOR YOU ROOSTER!!" and suddenly, a sound of someone kicked the door.

That night, Kaoru got out from her apartment because she heard some noises outside. Then it was him. The red haired man was sitting on the floor, in front of her neighbour's door. She just noticed that he had these wonderful, hypnotising, yet mysterious amethyst eyes. His cross scar in his left cheek didn't disturb his gorgeous look. His body looked so strong and warm, with well build muscles that Kaoru could almost see trough his thin and ugly T shirt.

He was perfect, just like in her dreams.

Kenshin looked up and saw those beautiful sapphire stones; her eyes. She tied her silky raven hair in a ponytail, showing her neck skin a little bit more. She didn't wear make up like usual because it was late at night and she was about to go to bed, which made her look younger and fresh. Her skin was glowing under the moonlight. And another thing he never knew from her; she smelled like a blooming Jasmine.

She was perfect, just like in her dreams.

_**One of these days, you'll miss your train and come stay with me **_

_**(Its always say goodnight and go)**_

"You…" they said it together in unison. Kenshin smiled and bowed a bit.

"Himura Kenshin. I'm a friend of Sano."

"Ah… I'm Kamiya Kaoru. Ano, Sano went to Singapore a few days ago, and I'm not sure when he would come home."

"Shit." Kenshin cursed, closed eyes and covered his face with his hand.

"Doushite, Himura-san?"

"I lost my key when I went to the store, and I need to stay at his place until tomorrow, when the maintenance people come to open the door. Anyway, just call me Kenshin, I'm not that old." Kaoru giggled.

"Well, Kenshin, you can call me Kaoru, and you can also stay at my place for a night."

_**We'll have drinks and talk about things, **_

**_Any excuse to stay awake with you_**

_I definitely have to stay awake. I'm scared I can't control my feeling. Kaoru is just a gift from heaven. _

_Kenshin, can we just spend this night without sleeping? I don't want to lose my sight from you. I just can't._

**_You'll sleep here, I'll sleep there,_**

_Wherever I sleep, Kaoru is still in the same room with me. God help me controlling my desire…_

_I'll sleep here, come here, Kenshin. _

**_But then the heating may be down again at my convenience_**

_**We'd be good, we'd be great together.**_

A silent. They had talk for a few hours and now Kenshin was lying on the carpet, while Kaoru stayed on the sofa, on the living room.

"Kaoru, you don't have to accompany me. Really. If you don't feel comfortable, I can leave." Kaoru shook her head.

"Kenshin, it's not like that! Really! I thought you would feel uncomfortable sleeping in stranger's house, that's why I want to accompany you. I'm okay here!" Kaoru sat up on the sofa, but suddenly lose balance and fell on Kenshin's body.

_**Why d'ya have to be so cute?**_

_**It's impossible to ignore you**_

_**Must you make me laugh so much**_

_**It's bad enough we get along so well**_

Their face came closer to each other. Closer, and just closer. Kaoru could feel that Kenshin hugged her tightly; he didn't want to let her go. She touched Kenshin's face.

_Kenshin, can you call an obsession as a love?_

_Kaoru, I thought I'm crazy, I thought all the things I have for you just an obsession, insanity. But this insanity, it feels so right, it feels so sane. Is this love?_

Kenshin's lips brushed Kaoru's when suddenly his phone rang. He released his hug and answered it.

_**Say goodnight and go…**_

He sat calmly in the carpet.

"That was the maintenance guy. I think they can come and break my door today. So, I guess I have to run back to my apartment. Well, actually my apartment building is right in front of this building." Kaoru looked at him, tried to hide her disappointment.

"Oh… Okay…" she sent Kenshin to the door. Kenshin wore his slippers and turned back, to Kaoru.

"Good,night, Kaoru."

"Goodnight Kenshin."

_**Why's it always always**_

_**Goodnight and go**_

****

_**Darling not again**_

**_Goodnight and go_**

"KENSHIN!!" Kaoru screamed right before Kenshin came into the elevator. Kenshin turned back to see Kaoru ran towards him.

"Kaoru…" he caught Kaoru and hugged her. Kaoru looked at him, suddenly realized what she have done. She looked down and blushed.

"Nevermind, Kenshin. Go home, we can talk later." Kenshin hesitated a bit, and finally let her go.

"Well, then, goodnight again, I guess." Kaoru nodded, smiled, but when she was about to leave, Kenshin grabbed her hand. He kissed her fully on the mouth. They broke the kiss after a while. Kenshin hugged her tight.

"Kaoru, I always see you in the coffee shop. You're the only reason I spend my Tuesday night skipping Soccer tournament just to drink coffee in that café." no reaction, but after a while, Kenshin could hear Kaoru's giggle.

"I know you're there. I just don't have guts to look at you that close. Anyway Kenshin, I can do moonwalk a bit. I can teach you if you want, even though you look cuter when you're struggling with that move." Kenshin released his hug and looked at her, shocked. His face became as red as tomato. Kaoru laughed. Kenshin poked her head playfully and kissed her again passionately. Kaoru kissed his neck and whispered,

"Let's just stay awake tonight. Don't say goodnight, and don't go."

A/N: Ugly grammar! Boring! I know… whatever… This is my first songfic. I screw up I know. I wrote this in my two hours English lesson. We were discussing Hamlet and I couldn't understand a single word there. Also, I still have to find some feminist stuff to please my teacher, the patroniser. REVIEW PLEASE!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!


End file.
